I love you too
by plygrn89
Summary: A one-shot story; ---"Kiss her already!" Yuffie blurts out--- Cloti


**I love you too**

I decided to made a one-shot story, considering that I my other stories are mainly angst. So this is kind of refreshing, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nodding at Denzel, after pouring a handful of healing water onto his geostigma. Denzel immediately looks back at the Avalanche group and lets out a happy laugh as the crowd begins to cheer. Yuffie is hopping around with an excitement as Cid is yelling for everyone to jump in. Vincent has a small smile upon his face and Barret is cheering Cloud on. Nanaki and Marlene remain silent but has huge smiles on their faces. Tifa crosses her arms across her chest, tilting her head to an angle with a smile on as she rocks her body side to side. The children jump into the healing water and splashing each other as they all are giggling.

Being surround by children whom have suffered for two year, are now free of severe pain and fear of death. It put a smile upon Cloud's face to see all their happy smiles, it's feels like its been eons for Cloud to smile once again. Being afflicted by the geostigma and the guilt over his two friends had a great hold of him, but look at him now, he is free from culpability. A huge burden has be lifted off of his shoulders; he can breathe clearly now without a heavy heart. For so long his guilt and agony has clouded his feels for her. Yes her, the solid rock of his being, his devoted companion whom has never left his side. Seeing her face shining up like it is, is comforting him. Her eyes has longed for a companionship with him, something that he couldn't give before.

Everyone in the church hops out of the water and runs into the streets of Edge, to celebrate the great victory. This day will be known to all man-kind, the day the second Sephiroth was defeated and the day that geostigma has been diminish from the world. Some buildings are destroyed, but nothing they can't fix. That's how life is; something is destroyed but can be rebuilt into something much stronger than before. Cloud is stronger than before not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. The Avalanche group follows the crowd out to the streets; Cloud quickly leaps out of the water as he watching Tifa leaving the church. She is holding onto Denzel's hands and they disappear into the miasma of people.

An urge alarms in his soul as he watching Tifa walking out through the doors. Following the with crowd to the outdoors, as everyone is cheering. Almost everyone in Edge is out in the streets, hugging each, jumping around with happiness. The children are playing around with each other as Avalanche is enjoying everyone's company. So many smiles pass by Cloud as he walks through the multitude of people. Some are patting his shoulder in a way of appreciation. Cloud just nods his head with a small smile as he makes his way to find a certain ebony barmaid. Feeling his heart ache as it fades away when he starts to sense her presences. People are walking in front of him which makes it hard to find her. Sensing more of her presences as it made his knees weak like jelly and a tingling feeling is growing enormous in his stomach.

Finally seeing a glimpse of her oval face through the sea of faces, it feels like it been an eternity of searching for her, the one his heart beats for. Small glimpses of her chocolate brown eyes and light pink lips are showing through gaps of people's bodies. Hair that is dark ebony, a soft wind below across her as her hair flows with the wind. Strands of hair flows in front of her face making her more radiant in Cloud's eyes. Seeing her beauty, Cloud can't help but feel stupid for being so blind before, how can he now see her splendor. Has he been this blind, obviously. Not removing his eyes from her, not caring who he bumps into.

Staring at Tifa as everyone in Edge froze in place, the sounds of the earth fades away. Not a sound is heard nor a soul is moving except for Cloud. The sky remains blue and clear, but the wind itself has lost it bellowing. The world has come to a pause, Tifa stands in the mist of the people with a sweet smile upon her face, frozen in a standing position. Her hair is frozen in mid-air as she stares into the unknown. Her chocolate eyes hepatize Cloud as he couldn't stop staring at her. Her beauty is exceptional, more than he can handle. Slowly moving through the ocean of frozen people, trying his best not to bump into anyone. Cloud eyes detach from Tifa's as he looks around his surroundings, it seems strange to see these people frozen in place. Of course this can be his imagination probably because he only wants to see Tifa, so he doesn't care if the world came to a halt. All that matters is reaching to Tifa. Snaking through, coming closer and now is able to see the freckles on her ivory skin. Standing in front of her as his eyes glares at every freckle, ever curve of her face and the amount of glare the shines in her eyes. Her lashes are darker then ever, circling her eyes, making them more dazzling. The people begin to move again as the sound flashes back into reality. The crowd continues to celebrate, the children ran around crazily as Cloud looks into Tifa eyes.

Without even noticing it Cloud is in front of her, smiling at her in a way that he hasn't smiled in years. His blue crystal eyes are stuck on her as she feels her body trembling. A tingling feeling grew in her stomach; she is having difficult time breathing. Her chest is tight as she swallows hard. Her emotions starts to kick in in ways that she have a hard time with. Her love for Cloud is going crazy inside of her; this distance between them is driving her nuts, even though they are only a foot apart. She loves the fact that she able to look into his eyes with him looking back. Cloud is always the emotionless, quiet, and cold person, but now at this moment his he showing something new to her. Something that she hasn't seen for almost a decade. Even though Cloud has put her through pain of waiting and heart aching, she will always return his gaze. Staring at Cloud, she can tell he is struggling to say something, this kind of scares her. Not knowing what he might say is agonizing; all she wants to hear is _I love you._ But she questions if he will, Cloud not much for talking about his feelings, let alone having small talks. Most of the times she having a one way conversation, but it never really bothered her cause she knows how Cloud is. Seeing him reach his hand up to her face as he pulls a strand of hair behind her earlobe, his touch is like a jolt of lighting striking inside of her. This shows that he cares and it put a smile upon her face, seeing how Cloud can be so affectionate.

"Kiss her already!" Yuffie blurts out as the young warriors snap out of staring at each other. Without even noticing the whole Avalanche group is watching them the whole time, they both blush furiously. Tifa's cheeks are a much brighter red then Cloud's. Cloud scratches the back of his head as he chuckles uneasy and feeling embarrass. "Well!" Yuffie scolds as she puts her hands on her hips, tapping her foot and waiting for the performance.

Tifa bit her lower lip as more embarrassment growing inside of her. She has always dreamt of Cloud kissing her, but in front of everyone, it's kind of intimidating. Her heart thumbs hard against her ribcage, as they all are eying her and Cloud. Cloud on the other hand is a nervous wreck, his heart is pounding faster then Tifa's, he never likes doing these kinds of things when he has an audience. Swallowing hard, now knowing he'll have to kiss Tifa, not that he doesn't want too. Just without all of them eying him like that, excepting him to make the first move.

"It's too late to turn back now, spiky." Barret say in a jest with an amusing grin. Marlene and Denzel are enjoying Barret's jests as they would giggle. They knew too well that they have feelings for each other and what better way to force them out by trapping them.

The young warriors face each other with nervous looks. Tifa tilts her head slightly to an angle and a small smile grew on her face. Waiting patiently for Cloud to make the first move, after everything he put her through he could at least make the first move. She knows Cloud doesn't like doing these kinds of things, but she going to make him. It'll be a good punishment.

Heart beating like a race horse as he breathes hard. "_It's now or never."_ Cloud thought to himself as he closes his eyes and moves his head forward towards her. Feeling her breath against his face made him tremble. He knows she is out of his league, but she seems to love him anyways. Tifa is aware of his nervousness and so she moves closer. Flesh barely touching as the sensation is becoming too much and finally closing the gap between their lips. Feeling her soft lips upon his own is accelerating, and her taste is so sweet to him. This feeling is like no other, like soaring to the highest cloud. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she drapes her arms around his neck. Pulling her closer to his chest as he sucks on her lower lip after every kiss.

Tifa couldn't believe that she is kissing the one her heart ached for so long. Not really sure if this is a dream or not, well if it is a dream might as well as enjoy it. A tear fell from her left eye, never feeling so happy in her life, Cloud finally found the guts to kiss her. She begins to smile against his kisses as he parts their kiss and rests his foreheads against her and still feeling her warm breathe against him skin. Taking a moment to fill his lungs up with air.

"You see I told you! Now pay up." Marlene demands as she held out her hand and waits for Denzel to give her the money that they bet on, seeing how long it would take for Cloud to notice Tifa. Denzel pouts as he hand her the money, ten gils to be precise. Marlene proudly takes the money and puts it in her pocket and pats her pocket with satisfaction with a sinister smile on. Crossing his arms cross his chest as he looks in a different direction, he hates it when she wins their little bets. "_Cloud why couldn't you just wait."_ He thought to himself. "_Hmpt adults"_

A smile forms on Tifa's lips, not wanting to ever let go of him. She pulls him closer towards her, until their no gap between their bodies. Lifting her head away from his as she looks upon his gorgeous eyes, she can finally see herself in his eyes. Sliding her hands down to rest them upon his shoulder blades, but not spreading their bodies.

"Tifa..." Cloud breaks the silences between them, as his heart aches for him to confess his love. But his voice seems to be stuck in his throat.

A larger smile grew upon her lips, knowing what he going to say. "I love you too." Tifa says with confidence, not really caring if the others are watching them or hearing them. Soaking in this moment, never forgetting. Cloud smiles at her as he places his fore head against hers again. Feeling his heart becoming complete as he couldn't hide his great smile.

"I love you, Tifa."

* * *

I know its kind of corny but all well. I hope you enjoyed my corny story!

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


End file.
